Pocket Dimension
The Pocket Dimension is a dark and creepy place where SCP-106 lives. It is a weird, greenly, maze-like place. Description The Pocket Dimension can only be got to by SCP-106, along with any people it takes with it. It is not in or like our reality. SCP-106 will play with its people for a long time before they die of unknown causes. Here, SCP-106 seems to control the world. Also, you can reach the pocket dimension by typing teleport pocketdimension in the console. To open the console, you need to press F3, or if not F3 + Fn on laptop keyboards. If the console does not open, you need to rebind the key in the options menu. If that doesn't work you need to contact the developer and report a bug. You can also mod the game to fix it. In-game You can arrive in the Pocket Dimension if SCP-106 touches you, or they could get taken there as by the Strange Bottle. When you get touched, you will fall to the floor, the screen will become blurry and slowly fade to black. After about 10 seconds (or more if your computer's slow), you will appear in the pocket dimension. Sometimes you will fall through the floor and die, but this has been said to have been fixed. You cannot move fast, making leaving SCP-106 difficult. You slowly walk slowly in the Pocket Dimension, and will begin to die until D-9341 leaves or dies. You can die from falling through the floor (which is fixed), touching 106, or hitting a wall made out of a flying rock. The starting room is a hub for many hallways, where you can find a note that has the code. This password is changed each save. Throughout the Pocket Dimension, you can find scribbles on the floor that reveal that SCP-106 can talk, most of which are to you. While trying to find a way out of the dimension, you will find other rooms in the dimension. These include a long stone path with giant enemy rocks which can touch you off and kill you, a "throne room" where eyes look at you from his "throne". Staying in the room will make you die faster caused by being in the Pocket Dimension, a pillar where you are standing on a pillar and must slowly go down and return to the starting room, and a room filled with coffins that make awful coughing, gurgling, and other terrible noises. You should be really scared of the pillar room as SCP-106 can fly along the pillars there and reach you if you do not get to the beginning room fast enough. When you are close to SCP-106's "throne", your mouse will force you to look at the chair. This does not work on trackpads. Rooms First Intersection If you are taken by SCP-106, you spawn in a green room. Unless you teleport to the pocket dimension by typing teleport pocketdimension in the console. Pillars When you walk long enough, you will be in another room, sometimes an area with large pillars. You start off on this pillar and have to descend by jumping on smaller pillars. Time can be important, as every time you blink, SCP-106 will fly to the next pillar and come. You will need to find the hole that takes you back. Stone Path Should you make it out of the pillars and make it across the very narrow hole and down into the hole, you might be taken to a skinnier, four hallway room. Two of these hallways lead to a narrow path with a large rock path. You have to time your time perfectly to avoid being hit by a rock. This can be very difficult because the player cannot walk quickly, so it is likely that the flying rocks will make the player die. Use noclip. Type noclip into the console by pressing F3. Throne Room One of the paths in the path is a room with a tall chair where when you enter you will see 106 sitting on a giant chair pillar. You will only see 106's eyes and you will hard to the sight, as the camera moves to that direction. Staying in this room for too long will cause dying. Trick Room While roaming in the area, you will appear in a hallway, just like the normal world. However, when you open a door, there is a darkness, and you will realize that you have just been pranked by SCP-106. You are still trapped. Room of Coffins Other places include a locking place where 106 may be raping people. With giant concrete boxes. An awful wheezing, coughing and small whispering can be heard in the room, though no-clipping shows that there is nothing in the boxes. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, the Pocket Dimension is not a Pocket Dimension, but is a place in the same square and then running the game, which will cause the Pocket Dimension to appear with some hallways or tunnels. *Sometimes when you blink in the Pocket Dimension, something scary will happened. *Since v0.7.3, standing in the Pocket Dimension will slowly kill your health, eventually leading to bleeding or death. The bleeding rate is faster by 6 in the throne room in front of the chair. *While on the pillars, if you look closely at the sky, you will see a large man in the sky. This could be a part of a larger story. *If you have not escaped after a certain amount of time, SCP-106 will attack you, but this time you will die instead of being taken to another pocket dimension. *When crossing a hallway in the first room, SCP-106 may cross the hallway. *It should be noted that after you escape the dimension, he/she will start to limp until you use something to fix the wound. **Unlike being shot by a gun, you will not die. *SCP-106 seems to have no reaction to the player noclipping. *The prank room might be a reference to the popular and hated prank videos on youtube. Gallery He knows when you are sleeping, he knows when you're awake....png|SCP-106 writing. BITE MY GLORIOUS GOLDEN ASS.png|SCP-106 with glowing eyes when he is on his chair. Hg.jpg|The big man in the sky. Category:Locations